The Ducks Are Coming
by Demon ninja of the leaf
Summary: Brittany has always been terrified of ducks.


**AN: Just a little something I came up with. Enjoy and happy Tuesday. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**

* * *

**

Brittany was in glee waiting for Mr. Shuester to show up when she noticed Rachel walking into the room. Normally she didn't pay much attention to the short girl, but today was different; Rachel Berry was wearing a duck print sweater. It disturbed Brittany because now the ducks got to Rachel; she was now one of their slaves and could now watch her through her sweaters. Rachel seemed to notice Brittany staring at her and came over with a smile, she failed to notice the way Brittany tensed and slightly moved away.

"Hi, Brittany. How was your day today?"

"It was okay." Only it wasn't because the duck was staring at her, watching her. Brittany couldn't bring herself to look away in fear that it might come to life and get her.

"That's great. I can't wait until Mr. Shuester gets here; I have so many ideas for sectionals that I wish to share with him." By this point Brittany wasn't playing attention anymore. She noticed Santana walking into the room and instantly felt relieved: Santana would protect her.

"Move, Berry. No one wants to hear about your stupid ideas."

"Santana, interrupting our conversation is not only rude, but shows your lack of courtesy for others and I for one do not appreciate it."

"Blah blah, like I care. Move, I'm already tired of seeing your face." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"But I was talking to Brittany." Rachel replies.

"That's okay Rachel, I wasn't listening anyways." Brittany said. She just wanted to get as far away from Rachel and her evil sweater as possible. Brittany almost shivered when Rachel frowned; maybe she was mad that Santana had stopped her evil plan. Santana glared at Rachel, who left, before taking a seat next to her. Brittany sighed and leaned her head against Santana's shoulder.

Brittany never understood why everyone thought she liked ducks; contrary to popular belief she was _terrified _of them. Ducks were evil and Brittany was sure that they had evil super powers because she could have sworn that they were watching her. At first, Brittany thought that she was safe and that the ducks could only find her when she was at the zoo (the very reason why she never went anymore) and found that it was a big mistake on her part. Just thinking about that time at the zoo made her shudder in her seat.

* * *

_Brittany was six the first time her parents took her to the zoo. It was an amazing place and she really loved looking at all the animals. She liked the lions and after roaring at it for a whole five minutes, she was pleasantly surprised when the male lion got up and started roaring back at her. She happily jumped up and down, squealing with excitement._

"_Look, mommy, I made it roar." Brittany excitedly told her mother who smiled and took a picture of her._

_Brittany saw her sister, Halley, roll her eyes, but she still stared at the lion in awe. After looking at other animals, Brittany finally convinced her mother to let her visit the petting zoo, much to her sister's dislike. When they reached the petting zoo, Brittany took notice of all the animals and tried to figure out which ones she wanted to feed first. She decided to feed the ducks first and went to get animal feed from the attendant._

_With a hand full of feed, Brittany bravely went into the duck pen. She managed to get a duck to come towards her and after hesitating, moved to give it some feed. She remembered to keep her hand flat so that the duck wouldn't get her fingers. She was having a fun time feeding the little duck until two more came towards her. Brittany wasn't sure about what to do with more than one duck, so she tried to move away, but they followed her. She was starting to get scared and looked up to try and find her mom, who had walked away to talk on her cell phone. All she saw was her sister Haley who was staring at her with a bored expression, yawned, and then turned around and started talking on her phone._

_Brittany knew that her sister wouldn't help her once she started talking on the phone and she was trying to figure out how to get away from the ducks when she heard a quack at her feet. Looking down, she saw the three ducks staring up at her for more feed. Brittany threw some down to the ground and hoped that would distract them, but it only worked for a second and caused two more to come._

_The increasing number of ducks caused her to panic and she tried to run. The ducks only followed her and in her panic, Brittany fell to the ground with a yelp, hitting her elbow and causing the remaining feed to fly up into the air and land around her. The ducks seeing the feed on the ground all ran towards Brittany. Brittany, seeing a hoard of ducks coming towards her, screamed and covered her face. She thought it was going to be the end and that the ducks were going to eat her when she heard feet running her way._

"_Hey get away from her. Shoo you stupid ducks go away!"_

_Brittany peeked from between her fingers and saw that the ducks had gone and in their place was a pair of worn sneakers connected to tan legs. Brittany looked up and saw the girl who saved her, who was currently glaring at the ducks. Brittany moved her arms and the movement seemed to catch the girl's attention._

"_Hey, are you okay?" Brittany nodded and let the strange girl help her up from off the ground._

"_Thanks for saving me." Brittany takes the time to look at the new girl, she wore a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail. Brittany could tell that the girl was looking her over too._

"_My name's Santana." Brittany smiled even if she thought that that was a weird name for a girl._

"_Brittany."_

_Brittany didn't know why but she felt really safe around Santana and when she found out that they went to the same school, Brittany decided they would be friends forever. The spent the rest of their time at the zoo getting to know each other and quickly becoming best friends. After that Brittany decided to stay away from the zoo because the ducks lived there._

_

* * *

_Brittany giggled a little at the memory and snuggled a little deeper into Santana's shoulder.

"What are you laughing about?" Santana asked quietly, still glaring at those around them. Brittany giggled again because Santana hadn't changed much since they'd first met.

"I was thinking about when we first met."

She sees Santana smirk and glance at her for a moment.

"I was a total bad-ass even at six years old."

"Totally, you showed those ducks who was boss." Brittany giggled causing Santana to smile.

"Damn straight."

They settle back into a peaceful silence just enjoying each other's company and watching the others fool around. She looks around the room to make sure none of the ducks managed to make their way into the school because even Santana couldn't protect her all the time; they didn't have all of their classes together. Staring off into space, Brittany remembered the first time Santana found out just exactly how afraid she was of ducks.

_It was a warm sunny afternoon during the summer break before eighth grade. Santana and Brittany had decided to go to the park together to get out of the house and away from their families. Brittany liked coming to the park because sometimes people who walked their dogs let her pet them. Today found Brittany and Santana tossing a Frisbee back and forth while talking excitedly about eighth grade and how much they couldn't wait for high school. It was then that Brittany heard the quack. Quickly turning abound, Brittany saw the group of ducks. All of them were staring at her, she was sure of it. Brittany could've sworn she saw two of them look at each other and nod their heads before coming towards her. _

_Santana didn't see them because she was busy getting the Frisbee that Brittany had overthrown. Brittany could see them coming towards her and she freaked. Screaming loudly, she ran and jumped on top of a very shocked Santana who was unprepared for the sudden added weight, toppled over with a hysterical Brittany sitting on top of her. It took a few moments before she was able to scream out the word "duck" before bursting into tears._

_Santana got the idea and scared the ducks away, then returning to Brittany to take her home._

Mr. Shuester finally made his way to glee and started up the meeting with his usual smile. Brittany sat at attention and watched as he went to the white board and wrote down a word: ballad.

"Who can tell me what a 'ballad' is?" Brittany's eyes widen and fear grips her.

"It's a male duck" She watches as Mr. Shue looked at her as if she lost her mind, but she didn't care. Brittany was too busy looking at the mysterious hat that he set on the piano.

She leans over to Santana, "I bet the duck's in the hat."

Brittany didn't like that Mr. Shue may have brought Ballad into the school, Ballad was the most evil out of the ducks and Brittany was pretty sure that he was still mad at her from last time. She scoots a little closer to Santana and hopes that the duck is not in the hat.

* * *

_Brittany was home alone for a few hours and she was happy that she got to spend a few hours from her family. She loved her aunt and uncle, but they were a bit annoying at times. She was sitting on the couch in the living room watching cartoons and munching on popcorn. It was when she was laughing at a particularly funny part that she heard a quack. She immediately froze and looked around the room. She didn't see anything and turned back to the TV, noticing that there were ducks on the screen. Brittany sighed in relief and changed the channel._

_She sat in peace and started eating her popcorn again. And just when she was starting to relax, she heard the quack again. This time she knew it wasn't the TV; she turned it off and sat quietly to make sure she wasn't hearing things. She started to calm down, convinced that she was just hearing things and being silly when she heard it again. Only this time, it was really close. Brittany tensed up and looked down._

_There standing at the edge of the couch was a green headed duck. Brittany screamed and jumped up, spilling her popcorn before hopping over the back of the couch and running out the room. She didn't know what to do, there was a duck in her house and Brittany couldn't figure out how one managed to open the door that she knew was locked. She stood in the hallway, breathing heavily, trying to think of a plan, when she saw the duck walking into the hallway quietly quacking to itself._

_Brittany whimpered and slowly backed away. She noticed that the duck had a collar and thought it was strange, but didn't care enough to find out. She only wanted Santana to be here to protect her. It was then that Brittany thought of her cell phone, but it was in her bedroom upstairs: the stairs that the duck was now standing in front off._

_The duck quacked again and started to walk towards her. Brittany ran into the kitchen, hoping to find something to protect herself with. Brittany frantically searched for something, not knives because she didn't want to kill it. When she found the broom sitting in the corner, she grabbed it and turned around, expecting the evil duck to be right behind her, but she found herself alone._

_Holding on to the broom for dear life, Brittany slowly walked out of the kitchen, keeping her eyes open for any sign of the green headed monster. She had just managed to make it to the stairs when she heard flapping and saw a mass of feathers headed towards her. Brittany screamed again, dropping the broom to cover her head, managing to swat the duck away before running up to her room and locking the door. She took a moment to stop shaking, ducks can fly, and she didn't know that. She had never seen one fly before so maybe they all couldn't do that, maybe this duck was their leader and had special powers. Brittany didn't like that she was trapped with the head duck in her house._

_Brittany shook her head, ran over to her phone and dialed Santana's number._

"_What's up, B?" Santana greeted; Brittany could hear her doing something in the background._

"_San, it's in the house with me." Santana stopped moving._

"_What is?"_

"_The duck's evil leader, he's here and he can fly, San. He can __**fly**__; did you know that they could do that? He came right at my head." Brittany thought that her voice sounded hysterical, but she needed Santana to realize how bad the situation was and to come quickly._

"_I'll be over there soon, B. Stay hidden." Santana said before hanging up. Brittany started to calm down a little because Santana was on her way. She'll save her from the evil duck leader and then it would be all over._

_It was ten minutes later when Brittany heard Santana enter the house. She listened as Santana walked around before letting out a surprised shriek. Then Brittany heard something fall to the ground and breaking. She was afraid that maybe the duck leader got to Santana and she was truly alone with no one to help. Before fear and hopelessness could take a hold of her, Brittany could hear struggling and angry quacks. Then all was silent. Brittany stayed still, listening for any signs of life before she heard footsteps on the stairs and knocking on her door._

_Brittany opened the door to find a very frustrated looking Santana. Brittany sighed before hugging Santana._

"_Are you okay?" Brittany asked after pulling out of the hug._

"_No, that damn thing bit me. That shit hurt, I really don't like ducks." Santana frowned holding her injured hand._

"_Oh no, I didn't know that he bites too. I'm sorry San." Brittany could feel tears coming, she didn't mean for Santana to get hurt._

_Santana hugged her again, "It's not your fault B, but I did manage to lock him in the bathroom."_

_Brittany giggled before going to find the first aid kit to take care of Santana's hand. It was later, when Brittany's family returned, that they found out that the duck's name was Ballad and he was her uncle's pet that escaped from his cage._

_

* * *

_

Brittany watched as people went and picked names out of the hat and was really happy that she got partnered with Santana: she would protect her.

Santana sat back down next to her and whispered, "Don't worry, the duck's not in the hat."

Brittany smiled, that was one less thing she had to worry about, but how did Mr. Shue know about Ballad? Maybe the evil duck leader had mind control powers and took over Mr. Shue's brain so that he could get closer to her. Brittany looked around the room: she should have Santana check to make sure it was safe.

Two weeks later Brittany walked into school with a bright smile on her face, today was her birthday and she wondered what gifts she was going to. She hoped that her mom would make her favorite foods for her birthday dinner. Brittany could feel her mouth water just thinking about it. Stopping at her locker, Brittany could see Santana making her way to her from down the hall, she opened the door to it and found the most terrifying thing ever.

There staring at her was a picture of Ballad. She knew she was doomed as she ran screaming down the hallway and jumped on Santana, who managed to catch her; and shocking the entire hallway.


End file.
